Clearing My Confusion
by Prisoner of Sorrow
Summary: Sakura is confused about her sexuality.Can Naruto help her decide whether she wants a man or a woman?


**'_Sasuke isn't the only person that has feelings for you, Sakura.'_**

Sakura had been walking around the village with that thought swimming all around her head. She was thoroughly confused, but with good reason. See, it wasn't another man who had told her that, but a woman, and not just any woman. It was the woman who had known her the longest, who had picked her up when she was down and at the same time kicked her when she was down. She was selfish, aggressive, strong, yet gentle, sexy, yet shy. She was Ino- her supposed rival.

Ino claimed to have feelings for her.

And that shocked Sakura to no limits.

She had gone to Naruto's apartment in hopes that he might help clear her confusion or at least give her some advice. When she arrived she found him cooking lunch for himself in his kitchen. He had heard her come in and turned to face her. She sat down on a chair as he finished serving himself a plate. She rested her head on her hand.

Naruto smiled brightly as he sat down across from her, but it was not returned.

"Something wrong?"

Sakura knew it was wrong to take out her confusion/ kind of anger out on Naruto, but she needed to vent. She needed to get this off her chest and Naruto was the only person she really trusted.

"I guess you could say that……"

Her voice was distant and unsure. Between bites of his lunch, Naruto was trying to figure out her conflict. It wasn't about Sasuke. She had broken up with that lying cheating bastard a long time. It wasn't about desperately trying to get stronger. She was the strongest female ninja in the village besides Tsunade. She was young, beautiful, and single. Her life was going pretty well as far as he knew. Sure he still had some feelings for her and she was oblivious to them, but that wasn't really any big news.

When finished with his meal he pushed his plate aside and gave his full attention to her. With bright cerulean eyes and a friendly smile, he goaded her to tell him her problem.

"Well….have you ever been really confused about something?"

Naruto's head perked up at her question. He wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Of course I have."

He noticed that she started to fidget a bit. His brow rose at her nervousness.

"What are you confused about?"

Naruto watched in fascination as she inhaled sharply, as if her next words were fatal.

"I'm confused……about…my…"

Naruto lips thinned in curiosity.

"About your….." he chided.

"About my …..sefulity……" her voice trailed incoherently.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Excuse me, your what?"

"My…..sefulity……"

"Sakura, you got to talk louder."

"I'm confused about my damn sexuality!"

She huffed slightly, shoulders tensed.

Naruto chuckled low in his throat.

"Is that all?"

Sakura quirked her head to the side, mouth slightly ajar in confusion. She had just told him she was confused about her sexual orientation, and he was laughing.

'_What a friend……...'_

She was embarrassed. With pink cheeks blushed with embarrassment she attempted to flee the table, but her efforts were foiled. She felt Naruto pull her back by her wrist.

"Hold on there. You don't know why it's funny."

Sakura reluctantly sat back in her chair. She couldn't help but feel curious as to why Naruto thought the whole ordeal was funny.

"Don't you see, Sakura? You dated Sasuke for the longest time."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, not quite comprehending what Naruto was getting at.

"And……"

Naruto smiled and Sakura resisted smiling back. His smile was so dazzling, so brilliant, that it was hard not to smile back, but she bit her lip. She wanted to be serious.

"Sakura, you dated the supposed hottest man of Kohona for the longest time and here you are telling me that you would rather choose a woman over him. That is a major blow to his ego-now tell me that is not funny."

Sakura laughed finally seeing it in Naruto's light. When her laughter finally died down, a distressed look crossed her face, her eyes taking on a thoughtful stare.

"But he never really got me excited." Naruto listened intently, "Sure he would turn me on, and we would have some heated moments, but there were never really any fireworks. I never felt like I was on fire. Maybe I've been expecting too much……"

Naruto took a sip from his water and looked back at Sakura; a mischievous smile twisted his lips.

"Just because Sasuke can't turn you on, doesn't mean that men in general can't turn you on."

Sakura looked down, her hair masking her frontal vision, and let out a tired sigh.

"I guess……."

Sakura couldn't see but she could sense Naruto was standing right in front of her. It was hard to ignore the rich intoxicating smell of his cologne. She felt a shiver run through her as Naruto took her hands in his. He gently squeezed her hands and she was forced to notice how big his hands were in contrast to hers.

She felt herself being pulled to stand. She was about to question Naruto, but he had pulled her body flush against his and craned his head close to hers, pushing his forehead against hers. With his arms firmly locked around her waist Sakura had no room to move, but for some strange reason she didn't feel the need to. She felt warm and safe- feelings she had never felt with Sasuke.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

Radiant sapphire orbs filled with an indescribable emotion gleamed at her. She felt abashed and it took an effort not to turn away from them. They were so strong, so…..expressive.

"Do you feel anything, now?"

His voice was low and husky, sexy and masculine, so…..Naruto.

She wanted to respond, but found herself unable to. Her mouth was dry, it was hard to breathe, and her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She wanted to tell him this; she wanted to tell him that she had never felt like this when she was with Sasuke, but her voice failed her. When she tried again, she found herself incapable of doing so, but this time she couldn't complain.

Naruto captured her lips, pulling her closer to him. When he bit her lip, she was taken back and she couldn't stifle a moan when his tongue touched hers. She couldn't suppress the fire beginning to build within her. And she definitely couldn't stop the anxious need to want to be closer to him, to feel all of him. He cupped her ass, pushing her up to meet his lips with less effort.

She couldn't resist him.

Gently breaking way from her lips Naruto pressed his forehead to Sakura's. He grinned mischievously.

"Still confused?"

Sakura brought her eyes to meet his. Her breath was short and her knees felt weak. Her body ached for his touch and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She wasn't confused anymore. She knew what she wanted.

She wanted Naruto.

And she wanted him now.

Pulling on the hair on the nape of his neck, she pulled his head down to meet her lips. Shocked at first by her aggressiveness Naruto gasped before smiling into the kiss. He wanted to get more comfortable though. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Sakura back to walk backwards towards his living room, towards his large couch. When he felt her finally hit the edge of it, she almost fell, but he caught her.

Laying her gently on it, he smiled warmly. She returned it and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

He loved her smiles.

He went back to where he had been and assumed being on top her. He tried not to crush her, but keeping his balance was hard. Leaning forward he resumed kissing her. He had forgotten how enjoyable just kissing was. He couldn't remember the last time just kissing a woman would arouse him.

While his tongue explored her mouth, his hands were not idle. He went from feeling the soft skin of her sides to cupping a breast. But after a short while he wanted more. He wanted to feel all of her.

He reached down to the hem of her shirt and discretely pulled it upward. Though as discreet as he was Sakura noticed and complied with his secret wish. Leaving his lips Sakura rid herself of her blouse, but not before getting rid of his shirt. She laid back, clad in only a black bra and her jeans. Naruto kissed her sweetly before winding down to the side of her neck, to her throat, and to her pulse point. He sucked there and he heard her moan his name softly.

He decided he liked the way it sounded from her and wanted to hear it more before it was over.

He felt her rise a bit and he was confused. Did she already want to stop? Had he done something wrong? He hoped not because he didn't think he was capable of stopping. He had wanted this for the longest time. Many a nights he had dreamed of having Sakura all to himself. Now, he didn't think it was humanly possible for him to stop.

But she surprised him. He wanted to laugh at his paranoia. She had only risen to unclasp her bra. Sliding it off her shoulders and off her arms, she leaned back again. Taking his head in her hands, she pulled him to her. Their faces were a mere centimeters apart. Her eyes were smoky and sensual, a sight he had craved for as long as he could remember.

"You thought I wanted to stop?" she pecked his lips sweetly before looking him straight in the eye, "Never."

Her voice was low and throaty.

It was soft and sexy.

It turned him on quickly.

He all but attacked her afterwards. Forgetting her lips for a moment, he was now transfixed with her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands. Ample, yet not overly large, he reveled in their softness. Delving low he kissed the flesh above her heart. He smiled when she arched her back, offering herself to him. Kissing one breast, he fondled the other. As he suckled on one, he could hear her breathing become shallow.

He took a peak at her and couldn't help but grin. Her eyes were shut. Her lips were slightly parted. And a dreamy look rested upon her beautiful face. He had only dreamed of a moment like this and wished for it to last forever. But judging by the eager hand that made easy work of his belt, it wouldn't.

He stopped his ministrations when he felt Sakura push past his belt and unbutton his jeans. He chuckled softly when she couldn't quite get them off. Rising off her he took off his jeans and, while up made quick work of Sakura's.

He fell back atop her and kissed her square on the mouth. She welcomed his tongue with no hesitation. Looping her arms around his neck she grinded her sex against his arousal. Naruto paused for a moment and groaned before kissing her again fervently. He teased her this time grinding low against her.

Sakura broke away from him abruptly. She still held his face near hers.

"I want you now," she kissed him and went past his head to nip at his ear. Breathing warm air into it she whispered with a sultry voice, "…..please….."

With a new spark of excitement Naruto rose again to slide off her panties, intentionally sliding his fingers against her core. He felt her suck in a breath and he grinned. He was about to take off his boxers when he felt off balance and was thrown backwards. He laid on the couch and looked up.

Hovering over him was the woman of his dreams with the most provocative smirk he had ever seen a woman form. She rested her hands on his broad chest. He looked up at her with lidded eyes as her hands slid from his chest to the top of his boxers. She removed them slowly making sure for her hand to _'accidentally'_ graze his hardness.

Naruto let out a labored breath as he felt her begin to stoke him. Her hands were soft and small, wrapping around him. She pumped him slowly and he instantly became harder. His eyes closed when he felt her kiss it. She licked him experimentally and he desperately wished she would just take him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, not quite taking him in.

"Sa—ku—ra….."

He nearly lost his breath when she fully took him in. Bobbing her head up and down, Naruto groaned. She went faster and he could feel his release approaching, but didn't want it to end now. He wanted to show her how long he could last, how much he could make her feel. Pulling her up to sit on his chest, he took her hands in is.

"I want to be inside you, Sakura, if you don't want to, we can stop," he was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want to pressure her. He wanted to keep her, not scare her away.

She answered him by sitting herself onto him sheathing himself in her. She sat up high and felt him fill her to the hilt.

"Sa-ku-ra……"

Naruto could barely say her name. She felt too damn good. She fell back down and rose again, repeatedly trying to gain speed. Naruto thrusted upward meeting her rhythm. He held her hips in place and rose to meet her lips. He kissed her hard all the while trying to meet her thrusts. He was close then, now he was barely hanging on by a string.

She rode him hard and fast. She stopped briefly and sat high. She could feel him all around her, straining to reach the unreachable. And just like that she saw stars. She felt whole and not but a moment later, felt Naruto follow her. She fell forward against his chest breathing heavily. She felt him pant. She looked up at him and offered a lazy smile.

Naruto flashed a small smile back and kissed the top of her head. He grabbed a blanket form the floor and draped it over them.

He pecked her on the lips and looked her in the eyes.

"You're amazing," he snaked his arms around her and held her close, "Stay?"

Sakura kissed him softy.

"Yes."

She put her head down and used his chest as a pillow. She could tell he was already drifting off to sleep judging by his calming heartbeat and slow steady breaths.

She smiled big. She didn't have a single doubt in her mind. She only wanted him.

He had cleared her confusion.

* * *


End file.
